Alien Encounter
by Pumpkinqueen13
Summary: I redone my Secret Love Fanfic. Only now I have made a part that acts as a backstory that delves deeper into Dorkus and my OC's relationship throughout the years. Once again feedback and constructive criticism most appreciative. :) Ratings are subject to change.
1. Prologue

Title: Alien Encounter  
Summary: An ordinary day on Zeenu is disrupted when a mysterious alien crash lands into the Emperor's palace.  
Rating: PG13  
Warnings: Attempted murder on an infant. (You'll see when you get there)  
Characters/Pairings: OC, Dorkus, The Emperor and the rest of the minor/major characters mentioned.

* * *

**_Princess Connelia_**

Zeenu; the home of the Emperor and his subjects. It was a long, tiring day, and they were all heading home.

The emperor was just about to head to his chambers when he heard a crash and a loud yell. "What could it possibly be this time…?" he sighed as he saw Dorkus running to him. "A very large meteor apparently hit the palace, sire…?" he stated surprisingly calm.

"Eh, I'm sure it's nothing but space debris…I'm heading to bed…" The emperor groaned and proceeded to walk back to his chambers, until he heard a cry. "Dorkus, did you hear that?" the noise getting louder. "I do, sir, but where is it coming from? Didn't you take Oom to bed?" Dorkus asked as he and the emperor looked around for the origin of the strange sound. "I did not too long ago, and Oom's a heavy sleeper, nothing could wake her even if there was a loud commotion in here…you go that way and I'll look over this way…" the emperor ordered as he walked in the opposite direction of Dorkus.

Pinter, who was woken up as well, flew over to Dorkus. "What's wrong, sir? I heard a crash…" Dorkus shushed him and tried to listen for the sound again. _"A meteor hit us, Pinter. And the emperor and I heard a strange sound coming from somewhere. I need you to help me locate the thing that's making that dreadful sound, so that I may get some sleep…"_ Pinter nodded and flew to another direction.

*about a half hour later*

Dorkus and the Emperor met up again. "Anything?" They both asked. They both shook their heads no.

"Dorkus! I found something!" Pinter yelled. Dorkus and the Emperor ran to where he was and saw the thing that was making the noise. "What is that thing…?" Dorkus asked as he looked at the thing. The thing looked up at them and started to cry. "It looks like an infant…a female one at that…" the Emperor whispered.

The infant looked human, with jet black hair and light tan skin, her face slightly red from crying earlier. The two Zeenuians on the other hand could not really make out the type of alien that the infant was.

"How can you tell? I don't see any indicator of its gender…" Dorkus grimaced. The Emperor picked up the infant and held it up to Dorkus. "I know these things because I'm a father.  
If you are so concerned with my knowledge of certain things, Dorkus, why not check for yourself…" "Let's not and say I did, my liege…" The emperor chuckled and held the infant to himself. The infant on the other hand was looking up at the emperor with big brown eyes.

Pinter looked back at the meteor and saw a pod embedded in it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something shiny and went to pick it up with his feet. "Sir, I found this in the pod…" he said as he gave the thing to Dorkus which in turn looked at it questioningly. "It isn't Zeenuian…but I can make out some of the letters…"

Connie

γonnεγώε

"The thing's name is Connie…but how did it get here…? No matter…just as long as I'll get some shut eye…" Dorkus groaned. "Connie…how about…Connelia…? It would have part of her real name and a part of Zeenu as well…" The emperor smiled. "Princess Connelia, my daughter…"

Dorkus and Pinter looked shocked. "You're kidding, right?" Dorkus asked. The emperor looked up at him, "This child needs to be taken care of, and since we have no idea who her parents are or where she came from, we really have no choice. Would you rather take care of her?"

"Grock no…" Dorkus muttered. The emperor smiled again, "Then it's settled. You head on home and I'll take care of the child, I'm sure Oom would love to have a younger sibling." He said as he walked away to his chamber. "Pinter, please tell me that this is just a really bad nightmare and that tomorrow will just be any other day…" Dorkus groaned. "You know I can't lie to you, sir…" Pinter sighed. Dorkus groaned again. "Fine…let's go home…"


	2. Chapter 1

**_Sisters_**

"Oom, honey, will you come to my chambers, please?" The emperor called. His first daughter came running into the room with an excited look on her face. "What is it, Daddy? Is it a new toy?" she asked him as her eyes grew large.

The emperor smiled as he turned around and showed her the infant in his arms. "This, my dear, is your new sister, Connelia." Oom looked puzzled for a moment. "But Daddy, Connelia can't be my sister, she doesn't look like us…plus I don't think Mommy had another child, I would have heard her screaming…"

The emperor beckoned Oom over, in which she sat next to him. "Your mother and I didn't have another child, sweetie…you see, I found Connelia last night when a meteor struck the palace…"

"It did, but I heard nothing…and a meteor? So in other words, Connelia came from the heavens?" Oom asked as her eyes started to twinkle with happiness. The emperor nodded. "In a sense, yes. I'm going to present her to the people in a bit, so you can hold onto her for me while I get things ready." Oom nodded. "Yes, Daddy." The emperor placed Connelia in her arms, kissed her forehead, and walked off.

Oom looked at the baby with interest. "A baby from the heavens…that's cool!" she said a bit too loud and Connelia woke up and started to cry. "Oh no, Daddy!" When there was no response, Oom began to panic and started pacing back and forth with the wailing Connelia in her arms. "What do I do?! Connelia, please stop crying…" she pleaded and started to gently rock the baby back and forth. Surprisingly, the baby started to calm back down and started to fall back asleep. The emperor came rushing back into the room.

"What happened, Oom? Did something happen?" he asked as he looked at the two sisters on the bed. "Awww, I see you took care of things on your own, good girl." He smiled and picked the baby back up.

"Daddy, does Connelia have to be presented right now…?" Oom asked in a saddened tone. "I guess I can wait for a little while longer…just not too much longer, alright?" The emperor smiled and placed Connelia back into Oom's arms. "I know you both will get along with each other just fine."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: This is Rated T for mild violence and murderous intentions.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

**_Connelia's Presentation and Dorkus' Dark Intentions_**

The Emperor held little Connelia in his arms and walked with Oom to the balcony of the palace where he—with the help of a nearby guard- lifted the baby outward to the citizens of his kingdom.

"Citizens of Zeenu, this Child of the Heavens, is hereby the new Princess of Zeenu; Princess Connelia!" The Emperor beemed proudly and a roar of excitement filled his "ears".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Dorkus, who was nearby, looked in disgust at the praise and attention that the alien child was getting. " 'Child of the Heavens'? Please...the noise that the alien made the night before was not heavenly…plus the fact that the alien crashed into the Emperor's palace…this is ridiculous…"

"But sir, considering that she is an infant and all I don't think that she had any control over her emotions or the fact that she couldn't control the meteor that struck the palace." Pinter stated as he flew by his master. Dorkus grabbed Pinter harshly and brought him dangerously close to his face, his anger clearly displayed in his now fire red eyes. "Don't even think about taking the alien's side, you little wretch…I want that thing gone without the Emperor even caring…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

After the presentation, the Emperor went to place Connelia in her crib and walked out of the room, not knowing that someone else was already present with his dagger drawn.

"Of course subtlety doesn't work…so I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands…" He snarled as he walked over to Connelia's crib and saw her sleeping, peaceful form. He started to raise the dagger and prepared to strike…

"Dorkus? What are you doing in here?" The Emperor asked. Dorkus quickly placed the dagger back in its sheath and spun around, trying to hide his murderous intentions.

"I was checking on the little princess, Your Majesty…" He said innocently.

The Emperor walked over to Connelia's crib and picked her up. "She is a very special child, Dorkus…she needs to be protected at all costs. I fear that evil doers who have extreme murderous intentions against me and my family will try to kill her…" Dorkus' eyes widened and his left eye started twitching.

"O-of course sir…she'll be heavily guarded like a rare treasure…"

"You know, Dorkus, sometimes I wonder when will you have children of your own. Only then will you truly understand the means of protection. To protect your children no matter the danger. You will risk your very life for the sake of the child." The Emperor sighed as he placed Connelia back into her crib. "Come along Dorkus…let's let Connelia rest…" Dorkus slowly nodded and walked away with him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

**Final Chapter of 1st Saga**

Yup. Since this is a complete redo of my original story, I've decided to make Dorkus more canon in this chapter and others as I go along.

As usual the Emperor is his usual naive self when it comes down to Dorkus' murderous intentions on particular children. *cough* Sheen *cough*

Unfortunately, the Emperor is completely oblivious to the fact that Dorkus absolutely despises children; also because Dorkus just doesn't bother to tell him otherwise, because y'know, he's dark like that.

I blame my over imaginative mind for this chapter and Dorkus' over the top "evilness".


End file.
